El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: El mundo de los pokemon, un lugar precioso donde los chiquillos salen de casa y emprenden su viaje. El mundo de los ninja, un lugar donde en ocasiones estan en guerra y hay sus bajas y altas, los ninjas hacen sus denominados jutsus con el "chakra" y con el tiempo pulen sus habilidades. ¿Que pasara cuando se junten los ninjas y los entrenadores pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon & naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Orochimaru quería vengarse de Sasuke por no cederle su cuerpo y matarlo como e ocasiones (creo xD).**

**-Cuando Ash y compañía vencieron a la cazadora Jade y al team galaxia ya no se supo de ellos pero estos planean una venganza.**

**Capítulo 1: Comienza la historia.**

El mundo pokemon un lugar donde hay unas especies de criaturas misteriosas con poderes sorprendentes a las que han llamado "pokemon", los humanos y estos seres cohabitan juntos , para pelear, para ser amigos, los niños a la edad de 10 años emprenden su viaje por toda la región para ver más especies diferentes, ganar medallas , pelear con otros entrenadores (así se gana el dinero), en fin nosotros nos centramos en 3 jóvenes: Brook (un chico de piel morena y ojos rasgados), Dawn (una bella chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color) y por ultimo Ash (un joven de piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color algo despeinado) este último siempre lleva a su fiel amigo pikachu en el hombro.

-¡Qué bien! Ya solo me falta una medalla- dijo felizmente el azabache quien admiraba su pequeño estuche con las 7 medallas y había un espacio libre para su próxima y última, Dawn la chica oji-azul se centraba en los concursos pokemon y ella contaba ya con sus 5 listones para entrar al gran festival, Brook por su parte los apoyaba.

En un mundo totalmente diferente, donde no existen los pokemon, los concursos, las batallas pokemon, centros pokemon etc., En cambio este mundo está habitado por ninjas estos cuentan con algo llamado chakra para pulir mejor sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas, consta mente están en guerra, hay bajas y altas pero tiene su lado bueno, aquí hay ciertos países y en estos pequeñas aldeas, nuestra historia se trama en el país del fuego, en una villa llamada Konoha.

-¡Pero que aburrida misión!- dijo un aburrido rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto ya te eh dicho como 20 veces que este juego de póker no es una misión!- contestaba irritada una chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡hmp!- fue lo único que se escuchó del chico Uchiha, en eso aparece su sensei.

-Hey chicos! ¿ya terminaron? Quiero jugar con Anko juejue- No se podía ver su cara al cien pero los 3 jóvenes podrían jurar que tenía una cara de pervertido.

Todo parecía tranquilo en ambos mundos pero estos 6 chicos nunca imaginaron que tendrían que aliarse para estropear los malévolos planes de ciertas personas.

-Cazadora Jade ¿ya tendremos resultados? ¡Quiero mi venganza contra esos chiquillos!- decía el líder del team galaxia.

-Paciencia, paciencia con esta arma estoy segura que podremos alterar al espacio-tiempo y poder viajar al pasado para aniquilarlos- decía con furia la chica de cabellos color gris, pero no era la única que intentaba abrir algún portal para alterar su mundo, en una cueva no muy lejana de Kanoha.

-Pagaras lo que me hiciste mi querido Sasuke tú, ese enano, esa plana y la pechugona de Hinata, ¡ustedes 4 pagaran muy caro!- el tipo realmente deseaba saciar su sed de venganza y estuvo practicando por mucho tiempo un jutsu con el cual se supone abriría un portal para viajar a la época donde nacieron los 4 mencionados e interrumpiría el parto o bien los mataría para que su futuro fuera diferente, esos eran sus planes desde el principio y le llevo mucho poder crear tal jutsu pero el día llego, el lo sabía logro abrir 2 vórtices, uno en su cueva y otro en Konoha, exactamente donde iban caminando nuestros héroes : Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Chicos tengo hambre ¡vallamos a Ichiraku!- decía el rubio mientras se tocaba el estómago pues sus tripas hacían ruiditos.

-Es en todo lo que piensas Naruto ¡comer! ¡comer y comer!- le contesto una furiosa Sakura pues se supone estaban teniendo una especie de doble cita pero Hinata como de costumbre moría de nervios y hablaba muy poco, el peli-azul solo reía un poco por las ridículas cosas que decía su mejor amigo y su "chica" pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió esa extraña energía.

-¿Lo sienten?- cuestiono el Uchiha a sus compañeros, ellos solo se quedaron callados y notaron algo extraño en el aire, no sabían que era pero tenían un mal presagió.

-Sasuke…tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la peli-rosa quien llevo de inmediato sus manos directo a su corazón y su cara mostraba angustia.

-¿Tu sientes algo Hinata?- le cuestiona el rubio y ella solo agacha su cabeza y se esconde de inmediato detrás de Sakura, asoma un poco su cabeza y asiente con esta, mientras tanto en la región Sinnoh con nuestros otros héroes.

-¡Ya casi llegamos para mi última medalla!- decía con muchos ánimos el azabache, Dawn por su lado le estaba pidiendo algunos consejos al moreno sobre unas tácticas para los concursos y sobre que deberían llevar sus nuevos poffins, cuando de repente la rata amarilla se baja del hombro de su fiel entrenador y se pone en posición de batalla gruñendo, esto alarmo a los 3.

-¿Qué sucede pikachu?- dijo el joven Ash quien mostraba preocupación por su compañero.

-Esperen chicos, algo sucede…- dijo Brook seguido de su frase fuertes ráfagas empezaron a salir de la nada después en el cielo empezó a hacerse una especie de remolino que se fue abriendo poco a poco, lo mismo ocurrió donde estaba la cazadora Jade, Orochimaru y nuestros ninjas favoritos a diferencia de los vórtices que se abrieron en el mundo pokemon, en Konoha estos succionaban lo que tenían enfrente.

-¡SAKURA!- exclamo el Uchiha, tomo la mano de esta pues la chica estaba a punto de ser absorbida por esa cosa extraña, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata quien de inmediato se sonrojo como un tomate y se desmayó.

-Oh no, ¡Hinata no me hagas esto! ¡No ahora!- pero cuando el rubio la levanto entre sus brazos una rama gruesa le golpeó la cabeza haciendo que perdiera su conocimiento, rápidamente él y la chica de ojos blancos fueron absorbidos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hay que ayudarlos!- dijo la peli-rosa el Uchiha solo puso una cara de fastidio ¿Naruto siempre tenía que ser tan idiota? Y sin más remedio él y su "chica" entraron al vórtice, en la cueva de Orochimaru solo se ve cerrarse el agujero, quien diría que los ninjas fueron a parar en el mundo pokemon.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiona Dawn pues logra apreciar en el vórtice unas figuras obscuras que se van acercando, Ash y Brook se acercan para ver cuando de repente sienten como 4 personas caen sobre ellos inconscientes.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- cuestionaba Dawn con dificultad y como pudieron lograron ponerse de pie.

-Tienen una vestimenta peculiar, creo que hay que ayudarlos- sugirió Brook mientras observaba muy detalladamente a Hinata y Sakura, los entrenadores pokemon movieron a los jóvenes hasta un frondoso árbol y esperaron a que despertaran, lentamente los 4 adolescentes abrían sus ojos y uno seguido de otro se levantaron poco a poco.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues cayeron del cielo y nosotros los movimos hasta este árbol- dijo Dawn amablemente.

-Sasuke no percibo ningún chakra más que el de nosotros…-comento la peli-rosa.

-Mmmmm ¿oigan saben don…- fue interrumpido por Brook quien rápidamente tomo las manos de Hinata.

-Mi querida y hermosa doncella al fin de encontré eres la luz de mi soledad, la miel que me endulza la vida ¿aceptas salir conmigo? Te pro…- Ahora Naruto lo interrumpe y se mete entre él y la Hyuga.

-Lo siento amigo ella viene conmigo- y con eso Brook se desanimó un poco pero luego miro a Sakura y al ver tan pocos atributos decidió no acosarla ya que le recuerda a Misty y me refiero en el carácter.

-Bueno ¿pueden decirnos dónde estamos? Tenemos que volver a Konoha- decía el Uchiha mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la peli-rosa.

-¡Bien están el mundo pokemon! ¡Bien venidos!- dijo la oji-azul alegremente entonces piplup quiso darles la bienvenida pero asusto a nuestros ninjas haciendo que las kunoichis se escondieran detrás de los varones.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sasuke toma a piplup y le empieza a estirar la cara- parece un muñeco, hace ruidos por lo que veo también.

-¡Oye! Deja a mi piplup en paz, son pokemon y debes tratarlos con respeto- dijo irritada Dawn después de arrebatarle a su preciado pingüino.

-¿Un digique?- pregunto Naruto, varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

-No, ella dijo pokemon , po-ke-mon, mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu- se presentó amablemente el azabache seguido de él, Dawn y Brook.

-Bueno yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ella es Hinata Hyuga, ese de haya es el emo vengador digo Sasuke Uchiha y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sakura Haruno- el rubio se encargó de presentar a sus compañeros por ellos, en otro lugar no muy lejano de ellos.

-¿Así que eres Orochimaru y quieres venganza de esos mocosos?- cuestiona el líder del team galaxia.

-Así es y con su ayuda podría ser más fácil todo, y si ustedes buscan también algún tipo de ayuda no duden en que yo los pueda ayudar- decía maliciosamente el reptil.

-Bien ahora que lo dices estábamos planeando un ataque contra 3 mocosos entrometidos, es un placer formar esta alianza contigo Orochimaru- y así los 3 malvados se dieron un apretón de manos.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo 2 mundos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon & naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**PD: Gracias MiguelRamoz por leer mi trabajo :3 y que te haya gustado el crossover :3.**

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo dos mundos.**_

Los científicos a pesar del tiempo y las tecnologías no han podido estudiar todo el abasto universo así que es imposible saber cuántos hay, podrían ser 2, 3 o hasta miles de millones pero nosotros no nos centraremos en eso, naa!, solo pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

-Bueno solo para estar seguros ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad o pueblo? Lo buscare en el mapa- dijo el Uchiha que despues le hizo una seña a la peli-rosa para que ella sacara un trozo de papel de su portashuriken (normalmente es una bolsa que va arribita de los glúteos y nuestros ninjas por lo general meten sus pequeñas armas como las shuriken y los kunai, Sakura contaba con 2 bolsas).

-Pues esta es la región sinnoh muy hermosa por cierto- dijo la chica de ojos zafiros, Sasuke busco y busco varias veces el nombre tan extraño pero jamás lo encontró en su pequeño mapa.

-Qué raro, esa ciudad no está en el mapa ¿ustedes cuentan con algún tipo de mapa? Y si es así ¿podrían buscar la aldea de Konoha ubicada en el país del fuego?- dijo el joven de cabellos negro-azul, Brook saco su pequeño libro para buscar dicha localidad pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-¡Eso es!- dijo el moreno de nombre Brook como si hubiera resuelto algún problema de matemáticas o algo así.

-¿Qué pasa Brook?- le preguntan sus 2 acompañantes.

-La región Sinnoh no aparece en su mapa, tampoco lo hará la región Kanto ni la de Hoen y aunque ellos nos digan más nombres de otros países y ciudades esas tampoco aparecerán puesto que ellos vienen de un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro, sus vestimentas, esos extraños artefactos que traen consigo (refiriéndose a las bolsas y a los kunai visibles), además ellos aparecieron cuando ese extraño vórtice apareció en el cielo por lo que mi conclusión es que fue una distorsión en…-sus 2 amigos terminaron la frase diciendo "Espacio-tiempo".

-¡Ya veo ! si ¡todo tiene sentido ahora!- decía el rubio de ojos azules, pero la peli-rosa lo regaña diciendo que él no ha entendido ni una palabra de lo que el moreno dijo y este solo le contesta "me has pillado Sakura".

-Si mis sospechas son correctas, los culpables podrían ser el equipo Galaxia y la cazadora Jade- sugirió el moreno quien se llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla en pose de pensar.

-¡Esos malditos! Se supone que los derrotamos cuando ayudamos a alzef, mesprit y uxie- decía furioso el azabache.

-Esperen, honestamente no creo que solo ellos hayan podido crear los portales, Sasuke yo pienso que otra persona en Konoha también abrió los portales y fue así como logramos venir hasta aquí y yo creo que esa persona es…- dijo el rubio y antes de que terminara su frase Sakura lo dijo.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿realmente crees que esa cosa haya sobrevivido?- cuestionaba la oji-verde, realmente le preocupaba que ese tipo regresara pues estaba obsesionado con el cuerpo de su Sasuke y ella no se quisiera imaginar estar casada con Orochimaru en el cuerpo de su Uchiha y mucho menos cuando tuvieran hijos ¡qué horror!.

-Eso quiere decir que él está aquí en esta región…-dijo Sasuke mostrando una cara de indiferencia, mientras tanto con Orochimaru y los demás.

-¿Entonces que planeas para vengarnos de esos chiquillos?- interrogaba la cazadora mientras tomaba una taza de café, se encontraba sentada en un muy acogedor sillón rojo.

-Oh pues veras tengo varios planes ¿Cuál prefieren, plan A, plan B, plan C, plan ZXY?- decía mientras sacaba unos folders los cuales en la caratula llevaban "plan A" "plan B" y así , a la cazadora y a los miembros del equipo galaxia se les apareció una gota estilo anime en su nuca, mientras tanto con Ash y compañía.

-Entonces ¿estas cositas adorables se llaman pokemon?- dijo la Hyuga quien acariciaba al buneary de Dawn.

-Así es, es un mundo muy maravilloso- dijo felizmente el azabache que con su mano derecha despeino un poco la cabeza de su mejor amigo Pikachu.

-Si pero también hay gente malvada que busca abusar de estas criaturas y sobre todo a los que se llaman legendarios- dialogo el moreno de ojos rasgados.

-Oh entiendo, bueno en nuestro mundo existe el gatra!- Sakura le dio un coscorrón y le hizo la corrección "Chakra" después continuo diciendo que es un ninja y para que le sirve el chakra, los rangos que existen y como ganan el dinero ellos, después de conocer un poco de ambos mundos los entrenadores pokemon decidieron llevarlos al centro pokemon más cercano.

-Valla sí que es bonito el lugar- dijo la Hyuga quien apreciaba cada rincón del edificio.

-Así es y también puedes hospedarte una noche en estos lugares o bien en un hotel pero a mí me agrada más el centro pokemon- decía el azabache mientras se encaminaba con la enfermera Joy para pedirle 2 habitaciones.

-¿Y se puede dormir un chico y una chica?- pregunta curiosa la peli-azul pero a su vez un leve rubor apareció en su rostro ya que miro de reojo a su preciado Uzumaki.

-¡Claro! Chiquita si tú lo quieres yo podría dormir esta noche contigo hermosa, surquemos juntos los mares…-en eso sale un pokemon tipo veneno quien usa el ataque pinchazo haciendo que Brook caiga al suelo y que este se retuerza por el dolor.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo el Uchiha al ver tan extraña escena.

-No se preocupen, es normal que su pokemon haga eso- dijo Dawn con una gota estilo anime, después de separar las habitaciones nuestros héroes decidieron cenar pizza en un restaurante no muy lejano de donde se hospedarían, más tarde las chicas y los chicos cayeron victimas de Morfeo, mientras tanto en una guarida no muy lejos de donde se ubican nuestros héroes.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¡Ya quiero exterminarlos!- decía la cazadora Jade, Orochimaru sorprendentemente se puso atrás de ella y le lamió su mejilla.

-Paciencia mi querida cazadora, estuve pensando en que podríamos empezar a saquear unas cuantas ciudades, necesito algunas pociones para mi experimento y lograr mis brebajes que acabaran con esos insolentes- después de hacer esa acción asquerosa donde la Jade solo quedo asqueada, el líder del equipo galaxia se puso a platicar con Orochimaru para saber dónde atacarían, a la mañana siguiente en ciudad Marina, se encontraban todos nuestros héroes desayunando cuando se escucha algo interesante en la televisión.

-¿Señor entonces dice que le saquearon sus pociones y algunas plantas?- El reportero se encuentra entrevistando al dueño de la tienda pokemon.

-Sí, no se quien ni como, ¡no dejaron huella alguna!- Continúan con el cazo y el reportero se despide desde ciudad Canal.

-Oye Ash no crees que pudieron ser ¿ellos?- le cuestiona el rubio mientras come su razón de ramen.

-Tal vez Naruto pero no podemos estar seguros por ahora, bueno chicos andando tengo que ir por mi última medalla!- Dijo emocionado el azabache.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿despedida?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon & naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**PD: Gracias MiguelRamoz por leer mi trabajo :3 y que te haya gustado el crossover :3.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿nos separamos?.**_

Los científicos a pesar del tiempo y las tecnologías no han podido estudiar todo el abasto universo así que es imposible saber cuántos hay, podrían ser 2, 3 o hasta miles de millones pero nosotros no nos centraremos en eso, naa!, solo pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

-Felicidades Ash me complace darte la última medalla ya con esto podrás participar en la liga sinnoh- dijo el líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico, nuestros héroes lo felicitaron y después dieron la vuelta por la ciudad, el día se fue algo rápido para las chicas ya que andaban de tienda en tienda y los chicos pues Ash y Brook les enseñaban a Naruto y Sasuke los diferentes pokemon, incluso una batalla para deleitarse después optaron por cenar en el centro pokemon cuando la enfermera Joy le comunica a Ash que tiene una llamada.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con fastidio el azabache, realmente era sorprendente que Ash hablara así tan molesto, bueno no es que Dawn y compañía sean chismosos pero les intereso saber quién se comunicó con Ash (sobre todo Dawn que por alguna extraña razón deseaba que no fuera ninguna chica).

-Hijo primero se saluda ¿Dónde están los modales que te inculco tu madre?- dijo con tranquilidad el señor.

-¡No me llames hijo! Y contesta mi pregunta- realmente estaba furioso Ash casi a punto de colgar.

-Bien como quieras, es sobre los sucesos raros de ciudad Canal tengo unas sospechas sobre quienes pueden estar detrás de todo esto- dijo el señor en un tono serio y quitándole el enojo a Ash para el también ponerse con seriedad.

-Pu..pues yo también tengo sospechas "padre" me temo que el equipo galaxia y la cazadora Jade hayan sobrevivido cuando sucedió lo de los 3 lados y si es así mis amigos y yo estamos dispuestos a vencerlos de nuevo!- decía el joven con un semblante de odio hacia esas personas.

-Entiendo pero hijo no te arriesgues demasiado por lo que tu madre me comento esos tipos pueden estar buscando una especie de venganza así que cuídate y cuida a tus amigos, no hagan alguna tontería bueno sin más que decir tengo que colgar, un entrenador acaba de derrotar al último del alto mando- y sin más que decir ambos colgaron.

-Cuídate padre- susurro pero él ya se había percatado de que sus amigos lo estaban espiando -¿Qué hacen ahí?.

-Nada Ash, así que nuestras sospechas bien podrían ser verdaderas- dijo Brook con seriedad, después nuestros héroes optaron por seguir su cena y charlar más sobre el asunto, el día se fue rápido y nuestros héroes necesitaban descansar pues le esperaba la liga pokemon a Ash, en la habitación de los chicos, con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Si creíste que acabaron conmigo estas equivocado Naruto, volví por ti y por Sasuke para vengarme junto con la plana y la pechugona, SUFRIRAN JAJAJA (en eso el mismo se ahoga con su risa) JAJAJAJA , pd: ignora mi tos cuando hice mi risa malvada, y prepárate porque ni tu ni nadie podrán detenerme jaja!- y sin más Naruto despierta de golpe junto con Sasuke, a la mañana siguiente ambos se miran a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de decir una palabra, ellos habían madrugado y se encontraban en la sala del centro pokemon, Naruto escuchando las noticias sentado en un gran sofá y Sasuke parado a un lado suyo.

-Hay que decirles a los demás que nuestras sospechas son ciertas Naruto tu tanto como yo tuvimos ese sueño raro pero en mi caso no sé por qué el estúpido salió desnudo- al decir la palabra "desnudo" le dio un escalofrío a Sasuke, 10 minutos más tarde nuestros demás héroes les hacen compañía y el Uchiha les comenta de que ya no es una sospecha es una realidad, Orochimaru está en el mundo de los pokemon.

-Bueno el caso es que si él está aquí , nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa despreciable con esto quiero decir que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos ya que nosotros siendo ninjas podremos encontrar más rápido a Orochimaru y acabar con el- dijo Naruto seriamente.

-¡No! Espera el equipo galaxia también está con ese tipo así que ahora nos concierne a nosotros también! Aparte ustedes están en el mundo pokemon ¡necesitan un compañero para pelear!- el azabache estaba molesto pues por el comentario de Naruto parecía que eran unos estorbos.

-Mira Ash siendo honestos nosotros como ninjas no necesitamos pokemones con nuestras habilidades es más que suficiente o dime tu ¿podría defenderte tu pokemon si yo te ataco con 5 clones míos?- Sasuke estaba empezando a fastidiarse pues él pensaba que esos niños no comprendían la gravedad del asunto.

-Mira Sasuke ustedes están en desventaja al estar aquí así que nosotros los ayúdamos y ustedes nos ayudan así estaremos en equilibrio, necesitan un pokemon inicial, Dawn hay que ir con el profesor Rowan para que lo elijan- Sasuke no muy convencido acepto la "ayuda" de nuestros héroes, más tarde se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan y llego la hora de que Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke eligieran un pokemon, Naruto elijio a Turwig, Sasuke a chimchar y Sakura a piplup, Hinata por su lado se hizo amiga de un swablu y ese fue su amigo, el día transcurrió y dio origen a la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes estaban teniendo una batalla (Naruto y Sasuke) pero el Uchiha tenía ventaja.

-¡Ascuas!- ordeno el Uchiha un ataque muy eficaz contra el tipo planta de Naruto, y la batalla termino.

-Valla ustedes sí que son increíbles pensar que sus pokemons ya son muy fuertes a pesar de que solo paso 1 día- dijo Ash al ver lo fuerte que era el chimchar de Sasuke, después fueron aun restaurante a desayunar todos excepto Brook.

-Sí, oye Ash no es que sea chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero ¿no han notado extraño a Brook desde ayer?- decía la peli-rosa, nuestros héroes no le tomaron mucha importancia al comentario de Sakura si no hasta que el mismo Brook tuvo que hablar con ellos.

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles y no sé cómo lo vallan a tomar pero, yo ya tengo un hijo y él ahora me necesita- al escuchar tales palabras Dawn y Ash se escupieron uno al otro la bebida que estaban ingiriendo, Naruto siguió comiendo y con la boca llena le dijo "Fekdacidadesadka" (felicidades), Sasuke solo dijo "¡hmp!" y las kunoichos "awwws".

-Veran mi hijo lo tuve con la profesora Ivy y pues tuvimos unos problemitas y ahora mi hijo me necesita espero que lo entiendan, lo lamento chicos- y sin más se fue a su habitación para preparar su mochila, llega la hora en que Brook debe partir a con su hijo, nuestros héroes tienen una despedida muy emotiva y triste pero están seguros que en algún momento se volverán a ver.


	4. Chapter 4 ChakraKiAuraMana

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon & naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01**

**Reviews:**

**Eques Sanguinis: Inesperado pero eso explica por qué siempre se ponía en posición fetal cada vez que se le mencionaba a la profesora :P oh eso es lo que se me ocurrió a mi xD**

**Arturodejesus123: Así es en 3 capítulos resumí lo de 9 :3 y espero culminarlo pronto con un mejor desenlacé :P. **

_**Capítulo 4: Aura/Chakra/ki/chi/mana .**_

Atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

Ya habían pasado ciertos dias desde que Brook se fue, mas asaltos empezaron a ocurrir en distintas ciudades pero curiosamente solo se robaban algunas pociones y plantas medicinales, Naruto y Sasuke no tenían duda era Orochimaru pero Ash también tenía el presentimiento que este tipo estaba confabulando con la cazadora y el equipo galaxia.

-Ash entiende si vamos a juntarnos para derrotarlos ustedes también tienen que saber pelear ¿tal si les toca pelear con ninjas? Y a nosotros con entrenadores pokemon, nosotros ya sabremos cómo defendernos gracias a ustedes pero ¿ustedes? Pelear con un ninja no es como una batalla pokemon donde no arriesgas para nada tu vida!- el Uchiha estaba cansado de convencer a Ash para entrenarlos, el azabache estaba seguro que con sus pokemon era más que suficiente.

-Eso no pasara, solo es Orochimamaru el malvado y los otros usaran pokemon así que ustedes se encargan de Orochikaru y nosotros del equipo galaxia y la cazadora- el oji-negro sí que era desesperante en ocasiones xD.

-Ash yo creo que debemos aceptar su ayuda después de todo ellos aceptaron la nuestra- y con esas palabras Ash se quedó callado y resignado, Sakura se dispuso a darles su primera clase.

-Bien si fueran ninjas y vivieran en nuestro mundo tendrían que pasar primero por la teoría pero nosotros saltaremos todo eso y pelearemos, Dawn tú y yo pelearemos después Ash peleara con Naruto- Sakura se puso en modo de batalla y Dawn también, la peli-rosa le hizo una señal para que Dawn la atacara y sin pensarlo mucho la chica corrió hasta la kunoichi queriéndola golpear con mano derecha pero Sakura fácilmente detuvo su puño, Dawn se frustro y quiso atacarla con su otro puño pero tuvo el mismo fallo ya que Sakura los detuvo, giro a Dawn y le torció el brazo derecho después le metió el pie deslizándolo provocando que Dawn cayera al piso al tenerla a su merced la peli-rosa se sentó sobre Dawn, Sasuke se empezó a reír al recordar que Kakashi-sensei hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

-Haber Sasuke esto no tiene gracia, Ash como ninjas ustedes no deben bajar la guardia nunca, tampoco pueden ir atacando a lo tonto como aquí mis ojos (mirando a Naruto), una regla básica es dejar que el oponente ataque primero para después contra-atacar con algo mucho mejor y eficaz, nosotros tenemos lo que llamamos "chakra" como ya había dicho esto es la fuente de todo nuestro poder con el podemos invocar animales, y hacer jutsus poderosos, Naruto adelante por favor (después de eso se levantó y ayudo a Dawn, el Uzumaki hizo 2 clones de sombras) , esto es un ejemplo del chakra , Naruto hizo 2 clones de él los cuales serían de gran ayuda cuando te enfrentas a un gran número de ninjas o si quieres acorralar a uno, bien Ash es tu turno de pelear con Naruto- Dicho eso ambos chicos se preparan para pelear.

-¡Ve pikachu!- dijo Ash quien se encontraba ansioso por una batalla pokemon.

-Mmmm ¿Ash? Esto será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no usaremos pokemon- decía el rubio oji-azul con una gota en su nuca.

-Oh ya entiendo ¿Cómo Dawn y Sakura?- el rubio asiente, entonces pikachu regresa a las "gradas", Ash corre hacia Naruto y lo golpea fuertemente en su cara pero resultó ser un tronco, Ash se quedó sorprendido ¿Dónde rayos se había metido el rubio?, el Uzumaki salió por detrás de Ash dándole una patada en la espalda empujándolo a unos cuantos metros y despues tuvo un aterrizaje doloroso, Ash se incorpora y ataca de nuevo pero Naruto detiene todos sus golpes, solo los estaba esquivando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! ¿tienes miedo de perder?- decía Ash molesto pues parecía que Naruto solo jugaba con el pero la realidad era que el rubio no quería lastimarlo, Ash lo estaba presionando demasiado que no le quedó otra opción dejo golpearse por Ash pero resultó ser un tronco nuevamente y el rubio apareció detrás de Ash en cuclillas y con la posición del tigre, oh si "el jutsu mil años de muerte" por el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, esto si le causó un gran dolor a Ash pero la batalla finalizo, media hora después Sakura los sano y les explico sus errores como ninjas, esa tarde Ash y Dawn nunca la olvidaría pues hubo sudor, lágrimas y muchas emociones juntas pero sobre todo estaban felices de tener a unos buenos amigos, ya era de tarde bueno para ser exactos de noche y nuestros héroes estaban sentados en césped disfrutando de la brisa y la bella vista.

-Tengo que admitirlo que para ser chicos que no tienen ninguna idea sobre ser ninja no están tan tan mal- decía el Uchiha mientras tomaba una gaseosa.

-Por lo que Dawn me ha platicado de sus chocoaventuras puedo concluir que aquí el chakra es conocido como "aura" así que es lo mismo chicos, solo tienen diferente nombre, nosotros les mostraremos a usarlo correctamente- dijo la Hyuga para después mirar un poco a Naruto y sonrojarse.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a unas aguas termales? Digo pienso que Ash y yo entrenamos muy duro para ser nuestro primer día, mañana hay que relajarnos un poco- sugirió la peli-azul Dawn, todos dijeron que si pero no esperaban que algo malo sucediera, mientras tanto con Orochimaru y los otros.

-Mañana los atacaremos, en esas aguas termales, el plan comenzara raptando a esas niñas ¿entendido?, ¡pagaran caro!- dijo el asqueroso reptil quien lanzo 3 kunais hacia una pared donde estaba una foto con los 4 ninjas, al día siguiente.

-¡Bien aquí son! ¡Son las mejores así que hay que disfrutarlas!- dijo con mucha emoción la coordinadora, nuestras chicas al instante se fueron, desvistieron y delicadamente doblaron su ropa y accesorios seguido de eso los guardaron y se fueron a dar su bien merecido "baño", los chicos por su lado decidieron ir a comer.

-Valla se siente tan bien el está aquí- dijo la peli-rosa mientras se sumergía un poco, Hinata estaba feliz pues se había echo de 2 buenas amigas pero la tranquilidad acabo cuando Dawn pega un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre Dawn?- pregunta la peli-rosa que rápidamente se levanta –siento una presencia, ¡muéstrate!- exigió la oji-verde.

-¡Alguien me agarro mi busto!- exclamo furiosa la oji-azul.

-Hinata tu bya…- antes de que la rosada lograra terminar su frase fue noqueada por un ser extraño, después cuando Hinata estaba por activar su poder a ella también la noquean, Dawn iba a gritar pero es al igual que sus amigas noqueada, 3 horas transcurrieron y a los chicos se les hizo extraño no ver a las chicas así que decidieron ir a buscarlas y al preguntarle a la recepcionista solo les entrego las pertenencias de ellas diciendo que no se encontraban dentro de las aguas termales, los chicos salieron sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- se preguntaba una y otra vez Ash pues él no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Dawn, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Johanna?.

-Sasuke pienso yo que fueron secuestradas- y cuando el rubio termino la frase, Ash molesto lo toma del cuello de su camisa y dice "¿Quién? ¿Orochimaru? ¿Dónde está? Ustedes los ubican con el chagra o lo que sea", Naruto se suelta bruscamente y Sasuke se interpone entre ellos.

-Primero cálmate Ash, alterados no lograremos nada y no es tan fácil como parece, Orochimaru es un gran ninja bien podría ocultar su chakra y así jamás podríamos hallarlo y antes de cualquier cosa sugiero que las busquemos en toda la ciudad alguien las tuvo que haber visto salir o algo así- y con esa esperanza recorrieron la ciudad en busca de las chicas pero no hubo éxito, mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro donde apenas y entraba la luz del día, se apreciaba en el centro 3 sillas y en estas tres chicas las cuales estaban amordazadas con una especie de cuerda echa de chakra.

-Que…- fue lo único que pudo decir en un tono muy bajo Dawn, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, no miro nada, grito pidiendo ayuda pero en su auxilio conoció al despreciable Orochimaru.

-Hola mis queridas niñas, yo soy Orochimaru y trabajaran para mí- decía maliciosamente mientras se acercaba y lambia el rostro de cada una pero el de Dawn en especial lo relamió.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Me das asco!- le grito Dawn, Orochimaru se molestó y con sus dedos hizo que las cuerdas apretaran más a Dawn haciéndola gritar por el dolor, Dawn lo empezó a maldecir pero Orochimaru lo único que hizo fue apretarla más y más hasta el punto en que empezaron a salirle algunas gotas de sangre.

-Sigue parloteando querida y será peor para ti- dijo el reptil miserable para después dejarla sola con sus 2 amigas que aun seguían inconscientes.


End file.
